


I Will Be Here, Don't You Cry

by ElinorJane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars), Mother-Son Relationship, Parental Hera Syndulla, mom Hera, relationship drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane
Summary: I often wish we’d gotten more Hera-and-Ezra content in SWR (a hug in particular). Cue the fanfic. Mostly drabbles exploring their mother-son dynamic, filling in the gaps, and providing plenty of fluff. And there will be plenty of hugs.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Care Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place fairly soon after S1 Episode “Spark of Rebellion.”

“Ezra? Ezra, where are you?” Hera’s voice came faintly from outside the door.

Ezra sat cross-legged on his bunk, fine-tuning his lock picker and repacking his backpack with useful items swiped or picked up here and there. “Up here,” he called absently. 

The door whooshed open, and Hera stepped in. “Mind if I come up?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ezra glanced up as she mounted the ladder and saw that she held a wrapped package in one arm. “What’s that?”

“Something you’ve been needing for quite a while.” She tossed the package onto the blanket near him.

Ezra stared in confusion at the soft-looking bundle. “Uh, what is it?”

“Open it.” When he glanced at her, she smiled. “It’s for you.”

Ezra slowly picked up the package, hardly believing it was really for him. But his curiosity was piqued, and he tore off the wrapping. Folded fabric fell into his lap. Ezra wrinkled his nose and picked up one piece—and stared as it unrolled to reveal a soft shirt, orange like his jumpsuit. He rifled through the pile and found another shirt, a pair of shorts, several pairs of socks and underwear, pajamas, and a nice jacket with long sleeves. Ezra stared at the clothes and then looked up at Hera.

“I hope they fit,” Hera said. “At least they’ll be better than Kanan’s hand-me-downs.”

“Yeah…” Ezra looked back at the pile and then back to Hera.

She cocked her head. “What’s wrong?”

“These…they’re for _me_?”

“Yes.” Her face softened. “I understand if you want to keep wearing that jumpsuit, but at least you’ve got a choice now. And if there’s anything else you need, we’ll get it.”

“I…” His throat was suddenly tight, and he ducked his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hera give a nod and climb back to the ground. She was at the door before he called suddenly, “Hera?”

She paused and half-turned.

“Thanks.” Ezra gave a small smile.

Hera smiled back. “You’re welcome, Ezra.”


	2. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime before S1 episode “Idiot’s Array.”

Ezra swallowed hard to see if his throat still hurt. It did—and he winced and burrowed deeper into the nest of blankets he’d dragged up to his bunk. More blankets than were strictly necessary, in fact, and he was sweating a little; but he _hated_ feeling cold. It reminded him of sleeping on the streets where he could never get warm. He’d even dragged up a couple of blankets from Zeb’s bunk. He was too stuffy to be bothered by the Lasat smell.

He winced again as the cabin door opened and a bright beam of light fell across his eyes.

“Ezra?” Hera called softly. “Are you awake?”

He shifted among the blankets, hoping she’d see it. He didn’t have the energy to call out.

But he raised his head when he heard footfalls climbing the ladder. Hera perched on the edge of the bunk and lay one hand on his shoulder. “You think you can eat something?”

“Not hungry,” Ezra mumbled.

“I think you should try.” Her cool hand brushed back hair and rested on his forehead for a second. “And I’m going to take your temperature.”

He managed a grunt in reply.

Hera climbed down. “I’ll be right back.” The door shut behind her.

Ezra huddled deeper into the blankets, though his muscles ached at the motion. Stupid mission. Intel had been faulty. He and Kanan had crashed at the edge of a river and ended up wet and stranded away from the Ghost for several hours. They had both come down with colds a short time later, though Kanan was recovered now. Off on another mission, in fact, with Sabine and Zeb. Ezra would be more annoyed at being left behind if he weren’t so aching and cold.

The door opened again, shooting light into his eyes. He winced and groaned.

Hera climbed up the ladder with a bowl cupped carefully in one hand. “Sit up and let me take your temperature before you eat.” She perched on the edge of the bunk as Ezra struggled upright, trying to keep the blankets mostly swaddled around him as he lifted one arm. There was a short silence while the thermometer worked; when it beeped, Hera removed it and frowned at the display.

“Your fever’s not coming down.”

“Oh, really?” Ezra grumbled. A harsh round of coughs jerked him fully upright, and he groped for the cup of water on the bunk shelf. Hera patted his back as he drank. When he’d finished the water, she took the cup.

“I’ll be back,” she said as she climbed down. Ezra huddled back among the blankets and shut his eyes. He was chilled the bone again, and he hated it.

Hera returned in a few minutes and climbed back up to the bunk. “Sit up and take these fever reducers.” She set a mug of water on the shelf and held out a cupped hand toward Ezra.

He didn’t move. “I’m okay,” he whispered.

“Your fever needs to come down, Ezra.” Hera’s voice was firm. “Take the pills.”

Ezra curled into a tighter ball. “Been worse, you know,” he croaked. “On the streets—got well by myself.”

Hera set a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not on your own anymore, Ezra. We’ve been over this. You deserve medicine like anyone else.”

Ezra sighed. He slowly pushed himself upright, wincing as his temples began to throb. Hera pressed the pills into his hand and handed him the mug of water. He took the pills, wincing again as the medicine and water scraped his throat.

“Make sure you eat a few bites of soup,” Hera said. She squeezed his shoulder with a small smile, and Ezra nodded. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Ezra hesitated. There was something he wanted, but it seemed weird and clingy to ask. He shook his head and lay down again, pulling the blankets over his shoulders.

“Okay.” Hera half-turned to climb down the ladder but hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Ezra hesitated again and gave a slow nod.

“Okay. Call me if you need me.” She turned briskly to the door.

But before she had crossed the threshold, Ezra struggled upright again, ignoring the sudden dizziness. “Hera?”

She paused and turned.

“Could…could you…uh…just stick around?”

“ ‘Stick around’?” Hera said.

“Yeah…if-if you don’t mind,” Ezra muttered, feeling dumb.

Hera studied him with a sympathetic look on her face and smiled gently. “Of course. Let me get my data pad and a few other things.” She hurried out the door, calling over her shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

Ezra lay down again, half relieved and half ashamed. He wasn’t a little kid who needed to cuddle to feel better…but he also didn’t want to be alone right now. And he was still cold.

Hera returned a few minutes later with her data pad and a handful of other tools and goods. She climbed up to the bunk and settled herself near the edge. Ezra pushed himself upright and scooted near her, tugging the blankets over his shoulders and resting his head on her shoulder. He let out a short sigh. After a minute, something struck him as weird; he shifted a bit and suddenly realized that he leaned against the fabric of Hera’s shirt. She had removed her shoulder guard so he would be more comfortable.

“Thanks, Hera,” Ezra mumbled suddenly.

Hera turned her head toward him, and he could somehow sense her smile. “Of course, Ezra.”


End file.
